1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical-power storage device having an abnormality detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric equipment, such as mobile phone terminals and electric bicycles, equipped with storage batteries has come into widespread use. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-40205 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a battery system in which an abnormality determination is made using an acceleration sensor to sense impact force applied to equipment including a lithium battery.
In Patent Document 1, when the impact force sensed by the acceleration sensor exceeds a set value, it is determined that there is an abnormality.